


Chen-istry Jokes

by ValiantKittyBee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantKittyBee/pseuds/ValiantKittyBee
Summary: You've had a bad day but at least your boyfriend, Chen, will make you feel better with lame jokes. One-shot.





	Chen-istry Jokes

I sigh as I finally enter my apartment.

Today had been a horrible day. I have a huge migraine from it and all I want to go do is eat and pass out. How did my catastrophic day start? I spilt coffee all over myself in the car, I am positive that I failed a chemistry test I studied for last night, and didn’t get to eat lunch.

Ugh.

I shut my apartment door as I begin to take off my shoes before stepping onto the carpet. I take off my backpack and throw it onto the couch.

I head towards the kitchen as usual. I open the refrigerator and I think about whether I should call Chen, my boyfriend of two years now. He’s a year older than me. We met when I was only a freshman in college. He was three years into being a trainee at SM Entertainment. He works hard to be the idol he wants to be and they better accept him because he sings like a freaking angel.  
I’m getting annoyed because I can’t find anything I want to eat. I realize as I switch to the freezer that I already feel better just thinking about Chen. I decide that as soon as I finish a snack I’ll call him to come over if he’s free. I look at the ice cream sitting on the shelf in the freezer. Perfect. I grab the ice cream and put it on the counter.

Closing the freezer, I went to grab a bowl and a spoon. But then, I hear the toilet flush.

Um…what? Is someone in my house? I stood still, because maybe it was my neighbors above me. I heard the sink turn on.

Since the drawer was open anyway, I grabbed a large kitchen knife. My phone is in my backpack, and if I quickly but quietly walk past the small hallway into the living room, I could call for help.  
I hear the bathroom door open. Shit, he’s going to see me. “Who’s there?” I call out, holding the knife up and ready to strike. I don’t know if I’ll be able to hurt the intruder but it’ll scare him or her off. The person walks out and screams as he sees me standing there with the knife in my hand.

“Jesus, you scared the daylights out of me.” The voice said and I stare at his face before realizing it was Chen. His hand is over his heart and is giving me a look of shock. I lower the knife slowly and I took a breath of relief. “What are you doing? Why do you have a knife?”

“I thought you were an intruder! It scared the living heck out of me!” I said, putting the knife onto the counter and placing my hand over my heart.

“I told you I was coming over after practice today.” Chen said in defense, with a small smile. His smile turned smug as he realized I forgot. Wow, today has been a crappy day because I have never forgotten a day when Chen was going to come over.

“Oh Chen, I’m sorry.” I said, running a hand through my hair. “I’ve had a bad day and have been really out of it.” Sighing, I turn and put the knife back in the drawer. Chen noticed the ice cream, glanced at me, and grabs two bowls. I smile as I grab the spoons.

“So, you had a bad day?” Chen asks as he scoops ice cream into the first bowl. I wrap my arms around his stomach.

“Horrible, but let’s talk about your day first. How was practice?” He starts putting scoops into the second bowl.

“Tiring, as usual. My legs feel like Jell-O and I probably need a shower. Kai was amazing as usual, I wish I had his moves.” He says. He turns and hands one of the bowls to me. We walk towards the living room. Chen sits on the couch.

“I think you are amazing. You just beat yourself up over small mistakes that are easily fixed.” I say as I put my backpack onto the floor before sitting down next to Chen. “You’ll get it, I’m positive because you work so hard.”

I take a bite of my ice cream. God, so good.

“Yeah, but he does it so pretty. I guess my forte is singing whereas Kai’s is dancing. Anyway, how was school? The chemistry test?” I glance at him with a look that says, ‘what do you think’? “C’mon, it can’t be that bad.”

“I failed that stupid test and spilled coffee in my car. I’m glad tomorrow is Saturday because I cannot wait to sleep in.”

Chen agrees. He doesn’t practice on Saturdays and only has half days on Sundays. We finish our ice cream quickly.

It was quiet until Chen places his bowl on the coffee table and slightly turns towards me. “Would you like to hear a story?” He says, surprising me a little. Oh wait, I forgot. This is Chen I am talking about here, he’s one of the most random people I know.

“Sure,” I place my empty bowl on the coffee table. “Why not?”

“Okay, so two atoms are walking down the street together.” He smiles at me as I give him a confused look. “The first atom turns and says, ‘Hey, you just stole an electron from me’. The second atom says, ‘Are you sure?’ The first atom replies, ‘Yes, I am positive!’” Oh my god, he did not just tell me a lame chemistry joke. My mouth drops in shock and I just stare at him, a laugh wanting to escape.

He doesn’t hesitate before continuing his story. “I was going to tell you a story about Sodium and Hydrogen but NaH…” I giggle and all the bad things that happened today are gone. “I have a lot of chemistry jokes that I can tell you but I’m just afraid that they won’t get a reaction.”

As I am laughing, he continues. “But hey, let’s take all these crappy chemistry jokes and Barium because all the good ones Argon.” That takes me a few seconds to get but when I do, I laugh even harder. Chen went to tell another joke but he couldn’t because he was laughing too hard.

We laughed for a long time before I had to stop because my stomach hurt. He puts his arm around my shoulders. “I’m sorry you had a bad day but do you feel a little better?”

I nod and bury my face in his neck. “Yup, all because of the boyfriend I love.”

He smiles and kissed my forehead. “I love you too.”


End file.
